Practical Magic
by Minerva Black
Summary: A romantic comedy set in the maurander years at hogwarts. Does Sirius really believe in soul mates?
1. Goodnight

Harry Potter : A Minvera/Sirius story  
Title: Practical Magic

History: Minerva is in James and Sirius' year and there not really friends.  
Rating:PG-13  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but. . .well actually I own nothing 

"Goodnight my someone  
Goodnight my love,  
Sleep tight my someone  
Sleep tight my love"

It was the night before they were to return to Hogwarts for there 7th and final year. It was nearing midnight and all a raven haired girl could do was watch the ticking clock. Minerva McGonagall was sitting upright on her bed a digital clock was sitting on her lap(yes digital, she's not completely muggle retarded).

She wished she could just fast forward the clock to 10.30 , and maybe someday she could. Apart from the good things about going back there was also the bad things like Lily and James who had just hooked up at the end of the 6th year. Oh and Janet had been seeing that boy Lupin something or other. She felt like such a child, she didn't particully care about dating yet, but she was sure when the time came she would know.

She got up and looked out her window and thought of some of the boys in her year and thought of why anyone would want to kiss them. She dreamed of a love that could shatter the earth and make the stars fall, that could conquer time and space and slow it down to make one minute in there company last a life-time. This would be a love that would last forever.

"A star is shining,

It's bright as light,

For goodnight my love

Goodnight. . ."

Suddenly was if someone knew she was watching the skies, a star shot across the heavens just to let her know that her someone is waiting, somewhere and that even if she knew them or not would one day come for her. . .

----------------------------------------

Hey this will continue! Don't care if you hate it, but I've had this idea for so many years and I feel like I need to write it! I was a young Minerva supporter I know she's old and stuff but I don't care. Minerva/ Sirius seems right for a few reasons, some of which my associate crookykanks (read her stories now) will agree with me. Opposites attract – Cat and Dog! – and all the other stuff! Lol L8r dudes SHIBBY high5 Love you guys!


	2. Train

The following morning on the train Minerva met Lily Evans. Lily having no magical siblings had become best friends, just like sisters. Although they were opposites in appearance and in personality, spiritually they were the same. Lily with her long red locks and her snazzy sunglasses sat staring out of the window, complaining about having James for a boyfriend.

"He's completely in love with me, I almost feel bad about not loving him the same, I suppose in time I could grow to love him more, I mean he's hot and stuff." She turned to Minerva.

"What do you think I should do?" Minerva thought that she could tell Lily to dump him now so that she could have her best friend back, but she knew that deep down Lily really did love James.

"Eh, I think you should keep going out with him, he's not a bad young man" then with a screwed up face she turned to see James Potter and Sirius Black his best friend noisily approach there compartment. Lily motioned for her to stop talking and turned to smile at James. He opened the door and smiled charmingly at her and kissed her on the cheek and sat down beside her. Sirius walked in with the moves of a jungle cat surveying the compartment, his eyes darted around and fell on the seat beside Minerva. With a raised eyebrow he asked,

"Mind if I take a seat?" Minerva moved along slightly and looked away. Oh great she thought 5 hours of torture. Although Sirius never said anything to her, he always made her feel uncomfortable. Most of the journey was spent talking about the quidditch world cup that had taken place this year. James, Sirius and Lily had quality seats, and they were up giving demonstrations of the stunts and goals. Minerva had wanted to go but she didn't get a ticket, and now when they were talking about it she felt stupid to join in. After those 3 hours only 2 were left.

"Oh hey the trolley? You guys wanting anything? On me!" James had yelled pulling out some galleons. He asked everyone what they wanted, and bought them a feast. Minerva who went along with it didn't mind at the time but soon felt guilty about letting him pay.

Soon enough they pulled up at Hogsmede Station. The sounds of clattering, of students gathering there things and assembling in the compartments echoed throughout the whole train.

The familiar voice of Hagrid the groundskeeper boomed above all the noise.

"First 'Ears! Ov'r Ere!" and all the terrified looking little witches and wizards ran to meet him some in awe, some just terrified. Minerva and Lily, along with James and Sirius made there way to the carriages and jumped in.

-------------------------------------

Hey – the next instalment will be up shortly. Yay! My comp works again. All is right with the world. XhoochieX as always Shibby… 


	3. The Arguement

Sorry it took so long to update this – my bad  But it's here now and I hope you like it.  
A/N Please remember Minerva is the same age as the gang – thankies!

Minerva took her seat in the Great Hall, just as she was about to pull in her chair, Sirius came behind her and pushed it in for her. He smiled at her, but quickly went to find Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, James not too far behind him. They all gathered in a huddle, but poor Peter was squashed to bits by the end of it. Minerva took in her surroundings, she just loved being back at Hogwarts. The golden plates and cutlery was all laid out, the banners were flying with the Hogwarts logo on it and the ceiling was once again a vision of the night sky, tonight was particularly lovely as there was just a hint of pink in the sky as the sun made its final leap.

The new students were sorted fast and efficiently by the sorting hat, and in turn the feast began. The food was plenty and pleasant, everyone was enjoying it and making chit chat in between bites. Lily was talking to James about classes they had together, Remus and Sirius were muttering about something under there breaths and Peter was making grunting noises as he guzzled down his food and pumpkin juice. That was not a pretty sight, Minerva always felt sorry for that boy, and he just never seemed to fit in with that crowd, a little like herself.

Just then a greasy haired boy with a long crooked nose jumped up from his seat with a scream, he looked around him frantically to see the source of the pain. If he had looked a little further he would have seen Sirius and Remus sniggering and putting there wands away.

"Two hours into the start of term and we got him Oh Yeah!" said Sirius as he high fived Remus. Minerva found this behaviour appalling and would not stand for it; she had to do something, but what? She quickly got out her wand and put a charm on Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus both stood up at the same time and looked at each other. Their hands had been painted red, at first the thought it was blood, but it would not rub off and there was no wounds. Dumbledore surveyed the situation, and lowered his half moon spectacles at the scene.

"It seems as if Mr Black and Mr Lupin have been caught red handed, please apologise for whatever you done to Mr Snape and ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. Well it seems as if you've had quite enough excitement for one night, prefects please lead the way to your common rooms. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down and took another sip of his cup. Sirius was furious, but worst of all, he knew who done it. After most people had departed from the Hall, he grabbed Minerva by the arm and glared at her. He was hurting her arm but she didn't want to show her pain so she just tried to shrug him off.

"Why the hell did you grass us in, what have we ever done to you! Eh? Seriously what?" Sirius was yelling quite loud and most people who had just went into the Entrance Hall turned back to listen.

"I have nothing against you, just your silly little jokes! You could get someone hurt one day!" She was angry now, she was never angry, ever. Sirius looked at her with the same look as he would give Snape.

"We would never do it to someone who doesn't deserve it, that grease ball has it coming, he thinks he's all that because he's friends with that stupid Malfoy kid. Their cruel and conceited!" Now it was Sirius's turn to get heated up. His face was red and he was practically spitting out the words. Minerva knew she was about to regret saying the thing she said next, but she said it anyway, because being Minerva she had to win the argument.

"Then you's aren't that different are you! You torture them, just as much as you do, and don't tell me you don't look in the mirror like twenty times a day!" With that last word she yanked her arm free and run up to her room in tears. Sirius was left with a small pain in his chest and a room of on-lookers.

Minerva lay in her bed thinking about what had just happened. Why did she feel so bad about what she had done, was it because he were so nice to her before. Could it be because she knew that Snape was a silly little boy who, was obsessed with the dark arts and would never stick up for her. After an hour or too she decided to apologise in the morning. 

Next Chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow – thanks for reading reviews appreciated!


	4. Forgivess

Hey, I know I said the next chapter would have been up yesterday but things kept getting in the way. Sorry, hope you enjoy it though.

The sun shone through the windows of the girls dormitory, it was around half seven in the morning, the day after the sorting feast. Minerva didn't really sleep well last night after her fight with Sirius. She wanted to apologise to him so badly but at the same time didn't want to appear weak to him. She thought about writing him a letter to let him know, but then again a letter would seem cowardly. A while later she decided that she would just see how it would go. She got dressed and went down to breakfast; she noticed that Lily hadn't said anything to her either. This is bad she thought, she might have lost one of her only friends by helping that skeezeball.

Sirius was seated with the rest of the gang and Lily; Minerva went and sat next to him, he blatantly ignored her and turned the other way. She poured herself some juice and tried to get his attention by tapping her fingers on the table. After a couple of minutes of doing that Sirius turned to look at her his face red.

"Do you want me to yell at you again, because I will? Jeez just desist with the constant drumming!" Sirius said through gritted teeth. Minerva had been prepared for this reaction; she calmed herself and continued,

"I just want to say I'm very sorry about last night, I had no right to do that, because Severus is a nasty little boy and you're well, well your not . . . so, sorry." Minerva said feeling a little silly. Sirius eyed her suspiciously,

"Yeah well sorry if I grabbed your arm to hard last night, I didn't like mean to hurt you or anything, cause I don't want to hurt you, like in any way." Sirius said with boy like charm. Minerva smiled at him and stuck out her hand which Sirius took gently and shook. Minerva suddenly felt like an air had lifted not just on their argument but she felt like they could maybe even be friends, she got her wand and pointed it at the slytherin table. All of a sudden Snape and Malfoy's cereal when over there face's.

"No way!" said the marauders in unison. They all looked at Minerva with a new found awe. Minerva went slightly pink, and relived that no one else saw that it was her and if they did they never said anything.

"Minerva, do maybe want to come to the library with me this afternoon, I think you could be helpful. Although James, Peter and Lily won't be there, it will just be me if that's ok" Sirius said with a mischievous grin. Minerva accepted, she was looking at Sirius in a new light. He was very handsome and passionate, and she wondered what he wanted her help with.

Next Chapter – What Sirius needs her help with and will Sirius return Minerva's feelings. Reviews are loved bad or good lol 3


End file.
